


A Stone Which Warms a Frozen Heart

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Series: New Spirit City (Humanized AU) [6]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pale ship, but still a ship, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stone Which Warms a Frozen Heart

                Even without using his Kanohi Akaku, Sir Korman Peterson-Kelley knew that the fast, sharp knocks on his door came from his friend Percival Howell-Thomas.  Sir Korman was surprised, however, when he opened the door to a somber, almost hollow face.  Sir Korman stood there, looking at the usually friendly and happy young man, then opened the large grey door wider and turned towards his dimly lit, slate-grey bar.  He heard the door close behind him as Percival wordlessly accepted the unspoken invitation.  Sir Korman topped off his glass of bourbon and poured Percival one.  He turned and offered it to his friend.  “Something is wrong.”  It was a statement.

                Percival accepted the glass and sat down in one of Sir Korman’s hard grey chairs, cradling the alcohol.  He sighed.

                Sir Korman sat in the chair opposite, where he had been reading the moment before, and waited.

                A few sips of bourbon later, Percival spoke.  “Korman, look, there’s something I’ve been…I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

                Sir Korman waited, sipping his bourbon.

                Percival searched around the room for the right words to say.  “Ah, well…Me and Orlis, uh, Orlis Newton, we’ve … well… We’ve been-”

                “Fucking.”  Korman finished.  He took another sip.

                Percival didn’t move.  “I was going to say “seeing each other,” but I won’t deny that.”

                “I’ve been aware for a long time,” Korman said, gazing out into the night.  His penthouse apartment had floor-to-ceiling windows that he always kept sparkling clean, like perfect sheets of ice, so he could watch the city as it slept.  Still, he felt Percival wince.

                “Was it really that obvious?”

                Sir Korman looked back at his friend and gave him a rare smile.

                Percival rubbed his temples.  “Then you probably know why we never told you, huh?”

                Sir Korman nodded.  “You were afraid I would be upset that your relationship would disrupt the dynamic of the team.”  _And now it finally has,_ he thought.  _Or else you wouldn’t be here tonight._

                It was Percival’s turn to look out at the city.  In a small voice, he said, “yup.”

                They sat in silence for a while, Sir Korman staring at Percival, Percival staring out the window.  “Might I ask who broke it off with who?” the former asked.

                Percival closed his eyes.  Maybe Korman couldn’t see the redness.  In a small voice, he answered.  “I did.”

                “And might I ask why?”

                Percival bit his lip to stop it trembling and shook his head.

                Sir Korman placed his bourbon on the pristine glass-and-stainless-steel coffee table.  He got up and walked over to his friend and gently took the glass out of his shaking hands.  After placing the amber liquid on the table, the Toa of Ice hauled his friend out of the chair and into an embrace.  The sobs began to crescendo, like an avalanche of rocks tumbling faster and faster down a slope, until Percival Howell-Thomas’s body was visibly shaking.  Sir Korman gently stroked his back, soothing him.

                After a while, Percival peeled himself away.  He pushed the end of his ratty mohawk out of his red eyes and took several shaky breaths.  “Mata Nui, I’m sorry, Kormie, I just-”

                “Don’t be,” Sir Korman said, his hands on Percival’s shoulders.

                The Toa of Stone looked into the old man’s eyes.  The slate grey eyes that were usually so hard and cold now had a layer of fresh fallen snow, making them soft and cool.  His neatly trimmed white goatee twitched up in a small, sad smile.

                Percy rubbed his eyes once more, definitively this time.  “Listen, thanks for the bourbon,” he said, turning to go.  “But I should probably-”

                “You can sleep here tonight,” Sir Korman said.

                Percival stopped.

                “You don’t have to go home to an empty apartment.”  Sir Korman moved to his couch and pulled on the cushions.

                Percival turned around to see Korman pull the hideaway bed out of the couch.

                “I have some sheets in the closet, and a few extra pillows,” he said, straightening up.  “…what?  What is it?”

                Percival was covering his mouth with a hand, a few more tears squeezing out.  “I’m mostly just surprised you actually _have_ a hideaway bed.”

                Sir Korman moved towards his closet in a feigned huff, then threw the sheets at Percival’s chest.  “You’re welcome.”  He could not keep the small smile from his face.

                Percival wore one, too, as he caught the soft bundle.  He felt the sheets.  “But seriously.  Thank you.”


End file.
